Laser-based surgical techniques have become increasingly more common for vision correction, and the removal of the cellular epithelium layer of the relatively hard fibrous cornea from the surface of the eyes is necessary in the preparation of such corrective surgeries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,943 (“Amoils”) discloses a device and method for removing the cellular epithelium layer. The present invention is a refinement and improvement of the brush used in the device and of the methods disclosed in Amoils, and accordingly applicant incorporates herewith the disclosure shown in the Amoils patent.
Prior devices, such as Amoils, disclose a brush-head attaching directly to the rotating motor device, however the present invention allows for a two-piece brush system where a collar is attached directly to the rotating motor device, and a brush-head is securely inserted within the collar. This brush device allows for more versatility and efficiency by allowing a variety of brush-heads to be interchanged within a given collar, without removal of said collar.